


Defiling Sundays

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: SPN Love Is Endless [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Not a Morning Person (Supernatural), Church Sex, Cocky Dean Winchester, Come Swallowing, Complete, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Defile All Churches, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Jack Wouldn't Let Them Die, M/M, Making Out, POV Castiel (Supernatural), PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 15, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Alternative Ending, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Their love was real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Finally having a life free of hunting, the Empty, Hell, obligations to Heaven....they are allowed to be together without worry doing whatever they please. Which just so happens to include a new hobby of defiling churches.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Love Is Endless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Defiling Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break from writing T rated because I was starting to feel innocent and not like the smut crazed nut job I am. Today's prompt was actually difficult to come up with an idea for. I took the interpretation as some place normally full, but they are there when it's empty. 
> 
> Day 3- Liminal Space 
> 
> So here is for all my drabble loving smut muffins! Completely shameless PWP. Hope it's enjoyable despite having cranked it out only this morning.

The sun was hardly up yet. Technically though it was up though. Golden rays traveled the horizon over the flat land of Iowa still not even able to cast shadows as they moved through the parking lot. There was no idea when the church goers would actually start showing up to open it, but that was half of what Dean was counting on. Unpredictable potential corruption that gave him a satisfying rush. Plus Cas was pretty sure he hoped a preacher or bigot would walk in on them and have a heart attack.

Almost the entire way to the church he had slept against Baby’s window. It hadn’t actually been that long of a drive, at least it didn't feel like it, but Dean still had to take his hand and pull him across the gravel this time. It’s what the guy got for not stopping somewhere to get his coffee first. 

“Come on,” Dean smiled back at him despite the glare he was giving him. The man always looked far too excited for something so early and juvenile. 

“Deannnnn….” Cas whined from being forced to stand. Dean let go of his hand so he could pick the door’s lock, and he leaned against the siding of the building imagining the glorious cup of coffee waiting for him in some diner afterwards. “Can’t we take one Sunday off? This isn’t a job you know.”

“Nope. Just good old fashion fun. Fifteen minutes, and you’ll be changing your mind,” he said cheerfully with a click, pushing the door open before winking at him. “Again.”

His boyfriend walked into the building leaving him behind, and Cas rolled his neck with a sigh attempting to wake himself up a bit more before following him. He grimaced when he was hit with the horrible smell that could only be described as “old church”. No matter what church they broke into they all smelled the same. 

Cas winced at the bright lights turning on when Dean found the light switch. At least it was light enough outside that they probably wouldn’t be noticed from the road. Despite still being just on the edge of the city, it was more rural and did nothing to soothe the common eerie feeling that accompanied entering each empty church. 

“Oh forgive me father for I have sinned!” Dean said loudly in a dramatic voice with his arms spread out wide walking down the aisle.

“Yet regret none of it,” Cas added, unable to stop a smile. “You know this is a Baptist church, and not a Catholic one?” 

“Who cares,” Dean scoffed, waving him off and going up the four stairs to the raised stage to stand behind the podium. “A church is a church.” 

The podium was an awful oak color that matched the pews, and Dean looked disturbingly out of place behind it. Especially with the horrid pale dusty lavender carpet that covered the stage, stairs and floor under his feet. There were six perfectly spaced windows on each side of the cream colored room, and yellow hanging light fixtures that had the building fitting the typical midwestern church mold. Even down to the burgundy colored bibles he noticed as he headed up to the front to join his boyfriend. 

“Do these places ever get less ugly?” Dean asked rhetorically, shifting through the papers that the pastor was probably going to go through in a few hours. 

Cas finished a lazy sweep around the room with his eyes as Dean practically jumped back down the stairs with far too much energy for the time and his age. Sure he was only in his early forties, but still. There was just far too much excitement behind the mission. It was like he had been hooked on a drug after that first round of drunken sex in one of the church in the heart of Philideplia. 

“Alright sunshine. Ready to defile this supposed holy shit hole?” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“You’re doing the work today since we didn’t stop for coffee,” Cas said firmly, causing Dean to roll his eyes and practically push him to sit down on the steps with a hand on his chest. 

“Man that is just so unfair,” Dean said sarcastically, already moving to straddle his lap with comfortable confidence. “I mean fuck Cas. Can you actually imagine ME wanting to give my BOYFRIEND a blow job?” 

“You’re such an asshole,” Cas grumbled, as Dean cupped his stubbled jaw with both hands, and kissed him hard. 

“Shuddup, you love it,” Dean mumbled against his lips, causing Cas to growl a little into the kiss.

It was nothing like what their first kiss had been. Their first kiss had been soft, hesitant and uncertain. Reserved and full of practically painful relief that had them struggling for air before they could even get lost in the moment. That moment in Dean’s room was seared into his heart. The confessions, tears, smiles, and touches. Cas would never be able to thank Jack enough for allowing them their opportunity at freedom after the supposed end. Happy, unbothered freedom he said they both deserved when pulling him from the Empty yet again. 

Cas smoothed his hands up Dean’s denim covered thighs and onto his hips, securing him in place on his lap to make sure he wouldn't fall when things grew frantic between them. Sure the man’s knees rested on the steps, and it was highly unlikely, but then again the force in which he was already starting to devour his mouth with you never knew. They had learned their lesson back in Missouri when they had tried to have sex sitting on one of the pews. A few nasty bruises from falling backwards taught them to stick to the ground or walls. 

When he nipped at Dean’s lower lip to get him to open his mouth wider the man began rocking back and forth, dragging his ass temptingly across his hardening cock that strained against his own fly. Giving up his angel hadn’t even been a question. Mostly for an everlasting life with only Dean, but it also had him enjoying things on a whole different level of feelings that he wouldn’t change for the world. The all consuming feeling that was as simple as lips sliding together and tongues brushing each other as they entered one another’s mouths. 

Cas groaned into the feeling of Dean’s weight on top of him as he continued to control the kiss. As he did his boyfriend ran his hands through his hair and around to the back of his head, pulling him in for an even deeper one. A kiss that left his confinded cock aching for more. 

Holding onto the back of Dean’s neck he rested his other hand on the small of his back before deciding fabric wasn’t enough. Slipping it up under his flannel and tshirt he leaned forward taking control finally feeling his warmth. Sucking on his lips, diving in over and over again, they were moving together until the man was starting to fall backwards. He dug his nails into his skin and it caused Dean to laugh, breaking the kiss. 

His breathing already heavy Cas wasted no time encouraging him back further, before guiding him down by his shoulder. He went willingly in a well practiced fluid movement that had him lifting, and sliding off of his legs down onto his knees. Spreading his own legs for better access Dean moved forward while he leaned back to rest on his elbows. He hadn’t been joking telling him he was going to be doing all the work. 

“Since I’m on my knees for you now am I forgiven?” Dean asked smartly, looking up at him from under his lashes as he started undoing his jeans. He enjoyed him in them, but still he refused to make it a permanent feature since he would always prefer his slacks. 

n “You’re forgiven when I come, like always,” Cas said flatly, narrowing his eyes and refusing to fall for the green ones that only appeared apologetic. 

“Well that sucks,” Dean said, sounding anything but disappointed as he reached in to pull his swollen erection free of his boxers. “Who knew it took actual sucking to get an angel's forgiveness.” 

Cas’s hand flew out into his boyfriend’s hair making him laugh for all of half a second before he was practically forced to take his cock into his mouth. The man hummed taking it happily though, instantly hallowing his cheeks to apply pressure which caused him to groan with pleasure. He felt the wiggle of Dean undoing the front of his own pants, but he didn’t let go of his hair. Instead he pulled him up a little before dragging his head back down so he would start actually sucking on him. 

“Ex-angel,” Cas breathed as Dean began flicking at the sensitive tip of his cock. “Waking me up at the crack of dawn you definitely have to work for forgiveness.”

Despite the lingering want to be rough Cas was unable to keep a firm grip on him, and took to petting his hair instead. Soothing, and encouragingly as the man began to bob up and down his length more enthusiastically. He loved watching Dean lose himself in the movement. Then he finally brought his right hand up to grab the base of his cock and start stroking him in time.

Dean tongued his slit as he started twisting his wrist, and Cas bit his lip, closing his eyes while the man worked him. Of all the sexual things they had explored he was incredibly gifted with blow jobs. Sucking him down deep into his throat hard once he had figured out the different combinations back at the beginning. A gay relationship had been new to them both after all, but their was something comfortable between them that had them on each other without shame or the embarrassment of mistakes. 

“Dean…” Cas moaned lightly, lifting his hips up chasing the wet warmth of Dean’s mouth, and the man hummed in satisfaction.

Pulling sounds out of the other was almost a game between them, and the increased speed so quickly showed Dean was very determined to make him squirm. Actually it would end up more like fucking his face ruthlessly like he liked until he was coming down his throat with a grunt, but it was about proving the point. They both loved it when it got dirty. 

“Mmm….Dean come on….” Cas said tightly, trying not to give him what he was wanting just out of playful spite. 

Despite the both of them being stubborn, pleasure always won. Desperate and longing for one another in such a way that caused his balls to tighten. With the tension that had been between them so long like that it was just too hard to resist most of the time, and they came together like magnets even after a fight. Then Cas felt the sudden loss of a warm hand even though his boyfriend kept sucking, spit running down his cock. 

“Touching already Dean?” Cas breathed out lowly, thrusting up into his mouth without resistance earning him a noise of protest from the man. He tried to chuckle knowing his boyfriend would be leaking from choking on his thickness alone.

Then Dean grabbed his cock in a hard grip with his left hand, and turned his pace into something fierce that had him tossing his head back. Cas could feel the shake of the man’s shoulder as he started jerking himself off between his legs. Tilting his head back upright he watched himself disappear between his stretched lips. It was an intense sight that caused the tight feeling in his belly to twist, and the pressure in his balls became almost unbearable. 

“Dean…” Cas growled in warning, reaching back into Dean’s hair, holding him in place as he began to snap his hips while he sucked him to the point it was almost pain. “Mmmm….yes just like... yes. Come. Come for me.” 

Like always on command Dean went stiff in his hold with a muffled endless moan that vibrated his cock as he started to come, but Cas continued to fuck his face through his boyfriends orgasm. The man quickly went pliant, and allowed himself to be used for him to chase his pleasure until he was panting. Tapping the back of his throat with the stiff tip over and over, and each time he pushed in it forced another whimper out of him. 

Apparently having come down from the high of his orgasm Dean found himself again. Hollowing his cheeks more firmly all it took was one hard suck and Cas let out a grunt that turned into more of a strangled cry that echoed the room as he started coming down his throat. Nerves exploding under his skin, lightening him on fire, and heightening the feeling of every pulsing throb of his cock. Swallowing it all down as he spilled into his boyfriend’s waiting mouth without missing a beat.

Cas had hardly quit coming, his cock still twitching despite being spent, when he grabbed the sides of Dean’s face and pulled him up so he could crash their mouths together. Claiming his swollen pink lips hungrily, sucking on them and demanding access inside that he received instantly. He kissed him, cherishing the flavor mixing together on their tongues while wishing he had gotten a taste of him also. 

Breathing hot and heavy still the kiss naturally slowed, their lips sliding together gently until finally they stilled and were merely breathing in the shared air between them. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of this man. Practically a decade of waiting was worth it. Dean was always worth anything. 

“Alright,” Cas breathed a small chuckle, patting him on the cheek lightly. “...clean up your mess so we can go. I want coffee.” 

Dean huffed even though it was hardly audible, and more felt from holding his face. Cleaning up was something they had argued about in the very beginning of this whole seek to defile the churches thing. While the man had originally taken the word defile much too seriously, and was content to leave anything they knocked over, their lube or come wherever it had ended up, he protested that the least they could do was be caring and courteous. While that applied to everyone in his opinion, Dean reluctantly agreed to do it for anyone in the church that might not actually, in his words, be some bigoted closed minded dick bag. He figured it was some kind of personal mental satisfaction for most of the churches preaching against gay people. Left over come and lube wasn’t going to fix that though, not to mention it was disgustingly unhygienic. They were better than that. 

“Dean,” Cas said sternly, staring him directly in the eyes when his boyfriend didn't move. 

“Fine,” the man conceded, standing up and fixing his jeans. Leaning down he sighed in contentment, and gave him another soft kiss on the lips. “Are we going to take bets on if there is a vase and cross in the bathroom?” Cas just pinched his inner thigh hard in response causing him to yelp. 

“Hey now! Fuck! Going! I’m going!” Dean assured him, jumping away and heading off to find the bathroom.

Cas smirked in satisfaction, and Dean disappeared down around the corner. He slid up the last step so he could lay flat on the stage buttoning his pants and pulling his shirt back down over it. Depending on how long the man took there was the possibility he was going to fall asleep right then and there. To him it didn’t matter where they were because as long as they were together he felt at peace. Bonus points were added when there was coffee.


End file.
